The Avengers: trouble strikes
by Rebop1979
Summary: Avengers Movie; Thor, Tony Stark and the gang try to take a vacation... now a one shot...


Stepping out of his Privet Jet at a small airport in Colorado; Tony Stark led the way down to the tarmac fallowed shortly by his P.A./ GF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff with their luggage. Landing next to the Jet, Thor set the young woman he had with him down before joining the others. Everyone was dressed in casual civilian clothes fitting for the weather for the high mountaintop region of the Rockies, each brought along their respectable weapons, just in case. No one really knew why they had had been asked to fly out there with him, considering he was more the indoor type...unless it involved flying( as Iron Man naturally) or fast cars, this seamed to be a bit out of character for the self-proclaimed founder of the Avengers.

Even the young woman, who was still new to the group, was even confused. Standing close to Thor in an attempt to keep warm as a chilled breeze picked up around them she looked quizzically at Tony Stark " So what gives?" she asked suddenly "Whats with this sudden urge to drag us out to the middle of nowhere... Dad?" A crooked smirk grew on her chilled face "Don't tell me this is going to be some kind of " team work" bullshit? 'cause I highly doubt your 'team' would be willing to catch your ass if you fall backwards!" she pointed out drawing a few snickers from the others

Looking over at the young woman he raised and eyebrow in a slightly annoyed but amused manner "Are you volunteering for that, Kyra?" he inquired without missing a beat.

Her name was Kyra Stark, she was around twenty years old was almost the splitting image of him. Her dark hair was braided down reaching the middle of her back while her eyes were emerald green instead of dark brown like his. She was every much his own flesh and blood sarcasm and all. they had just found out they were related when she was in need of blood after sustaining a near life threatening injury a few months back.

Her bravado quickly vanished as she simply stepped back grabbing onto the sleeve of Thor's quilted flannel jacket, "I thought not!" he muttered. Turning his attention to the rest of the group " I asked you all here because I thought after the none stop battles these last few months that we all could use a vacation! We'll drive to a cabin I own near the Rocky Mountains National Park, where you are all free to do as you wish for the next few days!" he explained much to everyone's surprise.

Just then two black SUV's pulled up. Once everyone put their bags in the back and were inside they the drove off away from the small Airport. Ridding in the first one was Tony, Pepper, Clint and Natasha; leaving Steve, Bruce, Thor and Kyra with the second one. Sitting in between Steve and Bruce Kyra sat quietly as she listened to her Ipod. She had grown attached to the two men as they have become like brothers to her ever since they first met when Loki attacked New York City. As threatening as the Hulk could be, he was always gentle and highly protective over her when ever danger was near. Steve had also done his share of watching out for her as she soon made it known there was no keeping her out of their battles and soon began fighting along side of them weather it was by air support from a S.H.I.E.L.D. planes she would hijack in the heat of battle or in hand to hand combat with her expertise in Martial Arts and weapons. Thor on the other hand would be the first to voice his opinion on how she should stay out of danger rather than risk her life as she did time and time again, though it never stopped her from fighting along side him when things got tough.

Glancing up now and then she would steal a look at the God of Thunder but quickly look away before anyone could see. Everyone knew they had become close friends, after all it was Thor who saved her life that day, but she couldn't help but feel confused around him as of late. She had always thought he was very good looking with his shoulder length blond locks and blue eyes, not to mention his sculpted body wasn't that bad at all. He was always the gentlemen with her and seamed to enjoy flying with her as often as he could. He was also someone she could talk with about the problems she was having now that she knows who her father is after not knowing for most of her life.  
The ride was over before she knew it with getting lost within her thoughts and it was now nearly dusk as Bruce nudged her slightly when they pulled up to the cabin.

Saying it was a cabin was an understatement! This place was more like an outdoors version of Tony's Malibu home only more rustic and built like a log cabin. A few of his customary personal touches were built in like he had in his Condos, Avengers Tower and so on. There was even a barn filled with Horse Stables. It wouldn't even surprise her one bit if there ended up being a workshop and armory somewhere on the grounds as well. The view was spectacular as you had a 360 degree view of nothing but woods and mountains for as far as the eye could see.

Walking around to the back of the SUV, Kyra went to grab her duffel bag when Thor once again picked it up and shouldered it along with his, like he had done before flying over. Giving him a slight nod of thanks she walked slightly behind him as they all made their way into the Cabin. There were only four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, for the eight of them 2 double beds and 2 singles. Tony and Pepper would take the master bedroom since they were together anyway, Clint and Natasha took one of the doubles as did Bruce and Steve leaving Thor and Kyra with the only room left which happened to be a single.

She was at least thankfully it was well away from the master bedroom even though the thought of sharing a room with him made her nervous. Everyone seamed to agree on spending the night in or around the cabin that night as they all were somewhat tired from the trip. Dinner wasn't for some time yet so Kyra decided to lock herself into the bathroom and take a nice long hot bath to warm up while Thor went out to walk around the grounds with Steve. After a long soak and the water was starting to cool she got out and wrapped a large towel around her body, towel dried her hair and re-braided it before walked into the bedroom to dress in a pair of black sweats, a plane white V-neck ladies-T and a pair of thick socks. Wrapping a throw blanket over her shoulders she ventured out of the room and down the hallway to the main room where Clint and Natasha were sitting by the fire place chatting with Bruce about their plans for the next day. Making her way out to the wraparound covered porch Kyra found a nice quiet place to sit and take in the view of the mountains.

Pulling her feet up next to her she watched silently as Steve slowly made his way back inside the house, nodding curtly to her as he passed by. She even caught Tony stealing a kiss from Pepper as they left the barn and headed into the cabin threw another doorway, she silently wished that was Thor kissing her instead of her father and his Girlfriend. Lowering her head she sighed heavily as she tried to erase those thoughts from her mind so she could just enjoy the quietness the surrounding woods offered. Adjusting her position she now sat sideways on the bench so she was facing away from the barn and pulled both knees up into her chest as she went back to gazing out at the mountains that lay just beyond the trees and just completely losing herself in the view.

Shivering unconsciously Kyra jumped slightly when the weight of a warm jacket came to rest upon her shoulders. Turning her head suddenly she let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Thor who was now leaning back against the porch railing across from her looking off into the same direction as she. Standing up quietly she walked over and stood next to the railing in front of him while continuing to look out over the mountains. Without a word, he reached out and silently adjusted his jacket slightly so that she was covered a bit more by it before stepping up behind her with his hand still resting upon her left shoulder. They stood like that together for some time before the coolness of the night air became a little too cold for his liking " It grows late! We should retire for the night Kyra." he pointed out suddenly "I shale sleep upon the floor so you may have the bed!" he spoke in a hushed voice before holding out his arm for her to take before they headed back inside the Cabin for the night.

The next morning when Kyra woke up all tangled in the blankets she practically mummified herself in during the night she sat up and stretched. Feeling much better after a good nights sleep she leaned over near the edge of the bed to see Thor still sound asleep in his makeshift bed on the floor next to her. She smiled contently with how peaceful he looked " Morning..." she chimed happily as his eyes opened slowly and met hers.

A large smile filled his face at this unexpected and very pleasant sight so early in the morning " Good morning, I see you have slept well" he remarked noting how much better she looked. Sitting up the blankets fell away revealing his near nakedness that seamed to cause Kyra to blush and duck away to the far side of the bed. Letting out a deep chuckle " Haha, Whats wrong?" he asked innocently as he stood up revealing the pair of Black sweat pants he had on, which road low on his hips revealing his full set of rock hard abs, and began to stretch out in front of her " Have I not been 'Honorable' with our sleeping arrangement?" he asked teasing her some what as he was enjoying watching her blush and try to hide her face from his view.

Pulling herself together and feeling more than a little embarrassed, Kyra cleared her throat " You can use the bathroom first, Thor. I'll be out in the main room with the others while your getting dressed " she said before quickly walking to the bedroom doorway causing the Demi-God to laugh even harder as she left the room in a hurry. Standing in the hallway just outside of the room Kyra could feel her heart pounding within her chest, this was the first time she had ever seen him without a shirt of some kind on. Pushing herself off from the wall Kyra headed down to the kitchen.

It was still early and the only ones in the kitchen were Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers who were talking over coffee and cereal. Walking over to the refrigerator Kyra pulled out the container of Orange Juice and poured herself a glass before walking over and taking a seat between her friends and taking a bite out of an apple she picked out of the fruit basket that was in the center of the table. She could see a slight smirk on both of their faces and simple stuck her tongue out at them and continued to eat her apple. After a couple minutes Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff walked into the kitchen and went about fixing their own breakfasts as Pepper Potts walked in to grab a cup of coffee.

" Kyra, Tony asked me to let you know that he would like to speak with you. Once your dressed he'll meet you in his workshop in the barn" she said passing on the message to the young woman who nodded silently in return.

" Thanks, " Kyra replied to her fathers Personal Assistant and Girlfriend as she finished off her glass of orange juice as Thor walked in to the kitchen. Standing up she excused herself " Let him know I'll be right over after I get dressed!" she said before walking right past Thor without so much as looking at him as she walked out of the kitchen and headed back to their room to get cleaned up and dressed so she could go and see what her' father' wanted.

Dressed in jeans, a black over sized hoodie and hiking boots Kyra walked outside to the barn where Pepper Pots said she would find Tony Stark. With her hands shoved deep into her pockets she walked into the work shop hidden behind a false wall at the back of the barn. Surprisingly enough it looked nothing like any of his other workshops she's been in " Wow dad, Who would have thought you would actually have a normal workshop for once?" She joked as she looked around at the torn apart ATV he was currently working on.

" I wouldn't be so sure of that..." Tony muttered without lifting his head up from what he was in middle of doing " Good morning Miss Stark" another voice spoke up suddenly in the workshop.

Rolling her eyes " Good morning, Jarvise, " Kyra called out to his AI. Walking over she pulled over a box and took a seat next to her' father " So whats up? Pepper said you wanted to talk to me" she asked curiously.

Setting down the ratchet he was using " I've been meaning to talk to you but I wasn't sure about how I should say this to you " he started out seaming a little out of his element. Scratching the back of his head " I know things have been a little strained between us since we found out but I have to admit... I don't know what the hell to do here!" he admitted a bit nervously. Standing up he walked over to one of his workbenches " For the last twenty years I never knew you existed..." he sighed frustratedly " Hell, I don't even remember who your mother is with how fucked up I was back then!" he admitted painfully. Turning around he looked directly at the young woman who was sitting down looking up at him with a hurt and confused look in her Emerald green eyes " I never thought in a million years that I would be a father, let alone a father to a twenty year old young woman! I just don't have the time for it with running my company and bringing it into a new and better direction then how it once was and with saving the world as Iron Man..." he admitted honestly to her

Standing up abruptly Kyra was shaking with how incredibly hurt and furious she was " Oh I'm soo sorry for fucking up your perfect life on you... Mr. Stark" she practically spat out at him. Walking over to the door to his workshop "You have nothing to worry about, once we're back to New York I'll pack up and be out of your life for good so you can go about your life as if I never existed!" with that said she stormed out of the workshop punching the wooden beamed wall on her way out as hard as she could.

Fallowing after her " Kyra, wait! That's not what I meant.." Tony called out urgently pleading with her to stop " Kyra, Stop.." he demanded forcefully grabbing her by the left arm.

Stopping in her tracks as she felt his hand on her arm Kyra balled up her right fist and spun around and him his hard across the face with a right hook " Don't fucking touch me... You know what... just don't ever fucking talk to me again! I HATE YOU! Blood or Not you'll never be my Father!" she screamed out fiercely as large tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Stunned, Tony Stark let go over her arm and watched as she saddled up a horse and road off out of the barn with tears streaming down her face and muffled sobs. Raising a hand up to his face he could feel his cheek swelling up and taste a small amount of blood from the cut on the corner of his mouth. Closing his eyes he silently berated himself from what had just happened and wished he could have taken everything he had said to her back. Closing the door to his workshop he walked back to the cabin with his head hung low as her words repeated over and over in his ears. He knew he really fucked up with her and he honestly didn't know how, if at all, he was going to make things up to her.

Walking into the kitchen, Tony walked directly over to the sink and pulled a clean hand towel out of a drawer laid it out on the counter before pulling some ice out of the freezer and fixing himself up an ice pack for his cheek. Pepper automatically rushed over as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him with looks of shock and confusion " Oh my God Tony, what happened are you alright? Where's Kyra?" she asked as she placed a hand onto his back.

Uncharacteristically he shrugged her hand off " I tried to talk to her..." his voice was strained "... She took a horse and road off towards the woods. I don't know where she is or when she'll be back." was all he could bring himself to say as he walked out of the kitchen without another word. Closing her eyes Pepper took in a few deep breaths as she fought to regain her composure even though her heart was breaking.

Standing up from where he was sitting at the table Steve walked over and placed a hand onto her shoulder " If she's not back by dinner we'll go out and look for her! I'm sure she just needs some time to think and calm down." he said reassuringly as most of the others seamed to agree with him. They all knew how hard the adjustment of finding out they were father and daughter was on Tony Stark and Kyra and gave them as much space needed. One thing that didn't sit well with any of them was the bruise and cut on Tony's lip and the fact that Kyra had never once raised a hand up against any of them even when they were training. No one seamed surprised when Thor stood up from the table and walked out the front door of the cabin with an unreadable expression upon his face.


End file.
